Lembranças
by CarolTostes
Summary: Um encontro de ex-alunos seria uma coisa normal para qualquer um, mas para Bella Swan era diferente. Seria a chance de reencontrar um antigo amor e mostrar para ele a bela mulher que ela se tornara? Mal sabia Bella o que o destino reservava para ela.


Os personagens não são meus. Eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e eu apenas os peguei emprestados. Porém, a ideia para a estória me pertence.

* * *

Lembranças.

Desde o primeiro momento, Bella soube que não seria uma boa idéia acatar ao pedido insistente de Rosalie para que fossem ao encontro de ex-alunos, que aconteceria na dali três dias em Forks, sua pequena cidade natal. Rose estava insistindo para que ela fosse, por que seria divertido. Bella não levava consigo nenhuma lembrança boa da época de colégio. Nunca fora popular e apenas tinha uma amiga, Alice Cullen, irmã exatamente do cara que tornou seu colegial a experiência mais difícil de todas pelas quais teve que passar.

─ Bella, não será ruim assim como imagina! Quem sabe você não encontra algum ex-colega de classe que se tornou um executivo bem sucedido e fisgue o coração dele? ─ Rosalie dizia divertida com a expressão furiosa que Bella tinha estampada em sua face.

─ Rosalie, não brinque com isso. Será terrível como foram todos os anos em que estudei naquele colégio. ─ Bella praguejou amaldiçoando a hora em que comentou sobre o e-mail recebido a convidando para essa reunião de ex-estudantes.

─ Os tempos mudaram e você não é mais aquela garotinha CDF. Você é uma mulher bonita e inteligente. Não consegue enxergar isso? ─ Rosalie estava determinada a conseguir que Bella fosse ao evento de qualquer maneira, nem que precisasse arrastá-la até lá.

─Você não entende... ─ Bella disse em um sussurro.

─ Eu entendo muito bem, Bella. Seus medos são infundados, a realidade é que não a nada a temer. Se isso te fizer sentir melhor irei com você. ─ Rosalie jogara a sua última cartada.

─ Você realmente iria? ─ Bella estava quase cedendo, apesar de sentir um aperto no estomago.

─ É obvio que sim! Eu sou sua amiga e se para você superar esse medo besta eu precise te arrastar até lá, não duvide porque o farei. ─ Rose estava com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, porque sabia que conseguira convencer sua amiga.

─ Espero que você saiba no que está me metendo e por Deus, espero que eu saiba no que estou deixando você me arrastar. ─ Bella deu-se por vencida no final.

O dia do baile de reencontro chegara e Bella estava sentindo como se uma nuvem de borboletas tivesse invadido seu estômago. As duas amigas estavam hospedadas em um hotel em Port Angeles, já que Bella fez a exigência de apenas ir a festa e não ficar hospedada em nenhuma localidade de Forks. Rosalie estava radiante, pensando que poderia ajudar Bella a superar traumas de adolescentes. O que Rose não sabia era que os traumas de Bella iam muito além de meros apelidos. Eram tão profundos que na noite-véspera ao não-tão-esperado baile trouxeram lágrimas profundamente adormecidas, que insistiam em lembrá-la que nunca se encaixaria. Mesmo sendo, hoje, uma das mulheres mais brilhantes em sua área técnica. Pelo menos para isso serviram as horas passadas atrás dos livros e dos computadores. Bella trabalhava agora em uma empresa internacional de informática e estava alçando o cargo de vice-presidente.

Ela não saberia como agir se o encontrasse lá. Edward Cullen, o homem que ela passara a odiar desde o momento que se descobriu amando-o. Conflitantes sentimentos passaram a atingi-la novamente e ela não sabia o que fazer. _Que venham as feras, eu estarei preparada_. Pensou por fim, levantando-se da cama e indo para o banheiro lavar o rosto, tentando imaginar no que fazer para passar o tempo até a hora em que teria que passar para pegar Rose e se dirigir ao campo de sua maior batalha.

Bella se preparava, sabendo inconscientemente que essa noite de sexta-feira mudaria para sempre sua vida. Optou por um vestido na altura dos joelhos azul-marinho e sandálias pretas altas. Uma maquiagem que destacava seus olhos cor de chocolate e um brilho claro e delicado nos lábios finalizava o visual. Dando uma última olhada no espelho, saiu para bater à porta do quarto de Rosalie.

Rosalie estava estonteante com um vestido vermelho curto que marcava suas curvas. Ela apareceu rapidamente, logo após Bella dar três batidinhas leves na porta. Juntas elas partiram para a escola.

O ginásio do colégio estava lotado, mais cheio do que Bella esperava. A decoração lembrava um baile de formatura. Possuía um palco onde uma banda tocava músicas antigas, mesas enormes ficavam a disposição dos convidados e um mini-bar funcionava servindo drinks. Clichê, porém essa parecia ser a intenção já que o nome, escrito em uma enorme faixa dizia: Lembranças. Sentiu seu coração apertar e que começava a suar frio. Rosalie que prestava atenção em cada reação sua apertou gentilmente sua mão e disse:

─ Respire Bella, dará tudo certo.

─ Eu preciso de uma bebida. ─ Bella disse sem saber se agüentaria passar por aquilo sóbria.

Bella estava no seu terceiro ponche quando o viu. Ele acabara de chegar e adentrava imponente pelo ginásio. Os anos não tinham passado para ele, apenas o deixaram ainda mais bonito. Seu corpo era másculo, forte e ela sentira a necessidade de tocá-lo para sentir a textura de sua pele, sentir a rigidez de seu abdômen. Ele estava de terno preto, elegante demais, lindo demais e sorria gentilmente quando alguns ex-colegas o cumprimentavam. Bella sabia que o encarava de uma maneia nada sutil, sabia também que Rosalie estava atenta a todos os seus movimentos, tanto é que ela se aproximou e disse:

─ É ele, não é Bella?

Sem conseguir responder, Bella acenou com a cabeça uma vez.

─ Pois bem, está na hora de ele ver o que perdeu. Ele certamente enxergará a mulher que você se tornou. ─ Rosalie disse convicta. ─ Bellinha, hoje você vai mostrar para todos aqui que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

─ Rose, do que você está falando? Ele nunca olhou para mim e nunca vai olhar. ─ Bella dizia com a face aterrorizada de medo do que Rosalie poderia ser capaz de aprontar. ─ Eu não quero que ele olhe... ─ Terminou em um sussurro.

─ Se você realmente não quer, feche a boca e pare de encará-lo. ─ Rose disse num tom de triunfo.

Só então Bella percebeu que ainda o encarava e que mesmo tendo um diálogo com Rosalie seus olhos não conseguiam desviar-se em nenhum momento dos movimentos que o corpo musculoso de Edward Cullen fazia a cada passo. Desviou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça tentando dispersar tais pensamentos, decidindo que não deveria tomar mais nenhum drink.

─ Me escute, Bella. Relaxe e seja você mesma. Isso aqui é para ser divertido. Se ele vier até aqui, apenas seja você mesma. Agora, ele não a merecerá se mostrar que é um canalha. ─ Bella voltara a encará-lo.

Como se percebendo que falavamos dele, ele se virou e seus olhos encontraram com os de Bella. Uma corrente elétrica passou por toda extensão do corpo dela, fazendo com que se arrepiasse.

─ Parece-me, Bella, que nós obteremos nossa resposta. ─ Rosalie disse com um sorriso confiante e se afastou, indo em direção a um moreno que flertava com ela.

Bella se achava perdida. Edward Cullen se movia na sua direção. Ele mantinha um olhar confiante e decidido. Foi então que ele parou a uma distância segura ─ pensou Bella ─ e sorriu um sorriso torto que fez todos os pelos do corpo de Bella se arrepiarem.

─ Bella, é você? ─ Ele perguntou com um ar de incerteza.

Ao que pareceu tempo demais, Bella respondeu:

─ Depende de qual Bella você esteja atrás. Mas sim, eu sou Bella.

─ Bella, sim, muito bela. ─ Ele sussurrou, chegando mais próximo e sorrindo.

Bella engoliu a seco e tentou ignorar o trocadilho feito com seu nome. Onde ele queria chegar. Ela não fugiria dessa vez. Seu corpo poderia reagir a cada movimento feito por ele e se arrepiar a cada sorriso e troca de olhares, mas não era a mente que domina a matéria?

─ Como vai Edward? ─ Bella perguntou com a voz controlada.

Edward não estava surpreso com a figura que se encontrava a sua frente. Isabela Swan desabrochara e se tornara uma mulher mais do que desejável. Desde aquele dia em que encontrara uma foto ela estampada no jornal, nunca mais a tirara da cabeça. Os lábios cheios e rosados, as curvas acentuadas. Os cabelos encaracolados de um marrom arruivado caiam em cascata pelas costas dela e moldavam seu rosto dando um ar de mulher sedutora, mas não vulgar. Bella estava linda, mais do que nunca.

─ Vou indo, Bella. E você o que tem feito? ─ Bella olhava o movimento que os lábios de Edwars faziam ao proferir seu nome.

─ Estou bem. ─ Bella respondeu com uma autoconfiança que era incapaz de transparecer todo o tremor que aquela voz lhe causava.

─ Eu vejo que você está bem, alias ótima. ─ O sorriso perfeito voltava a se desenhar no rosto dele.

─ Obrigada. ─ Bella respondeu corando. ─ O que está achando da festa?

Então repentinamente, Edward cola seu corpo ao de Bella e diz com a voz rouca perto de seu ouvido:

─ Está cada vez melhor. ─ Bella não consegue impedir que um tremor percorra seu corpo ao sentir a respiração dele perto de seu pescoço. ─ Dança comigo?

─ Não sei Edward. Não acho que seria uma boa ideia.

Bella tentava se afastar dos braços fortes que a envolviam. Mantendo uma das mãos na cintura de Bella, Edward se afastou um pouco para sorrir e dizer:

─ Eu acho uma ótima ideia. ─ E então a puxou para a pista de dança.

[link=.com/watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc] Maroon 5 – She Will Be Loved [/ link]

Bella estava sem ação, Edward a puxara sem nem ao menos dar a oportunidade de protestar. Ele colocou as mãos dela em volta de seu pescoço e a envolveu em seus braços, começando a se movimentar conforme o ritmo da música. Bella estava entorpecida, o aroma do perfume masculino invadia e inebriava seu olfato. As mãos dele hora pousavam em sua cintura, hora deslizavam pela lateral de seu corpo até o meio de suas costas. Bella sentia que estava deixando a matéria dominar a mente e isso não poderia levá-la a lugar algum. Foi quando tentou se afastar que ele a deixou ir, para apenas deslizar a mão pelo seu braço e puxá-la de encontro ao seu corpo, falando baixo perto de sua orelha:

─ O que foi, Bella? Apenas uma dança, por favor...

Ela não tinha ideia do que responder e resolveu deixar-se levar pelo momento. Aspirando o perfume viril que emanava dele e confundia seus sentidos, voltou a passar os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e a se balançar sendo guiada por ele.

_Bela possuía um cheiro de mulher maravilhoso_. Edward pensava enquanto guiava a dona de seus pensamentos. Os cabelos tinham um perfume de morangos, bem de menina, que contrastavam com o odor de sua pele, que o fazia ter pensamentos nada puros ou inocentes. Ele queria pegá-la em seus braços e sumir da festa. Possuindo-a pela noite inteira.

Apesar de exigir um esforço Herculano, Edward tentava se controlar. Bella seria dele, não só por aquela noite, mas por todas as noites de sua vida.

A música foi terminando e Bella estava com o coração apertado. Os movimentos dos dois foram chegando ao fim e mais rápido que deveria, ou não, eles pararam. Edward não a soltou de imediato, eles ainda ficaram abraçados enquanto a outra música começava, até que ele os afastou e baixou a cabeça para encará-la.

─ Escute... Edward, eu não sei o que você quer com isso, mas eu preciso achar a minha amiga. Desculpe. ─ Bella disse e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo saiu para procurar Rosalie.

[link=.com/watch?v=C7aQlzgfk-8 ]Even The Streets – Matt Wertz[/link]

Edward ficara parado na pista de dança olhando Bella caminhar para longe dele. Ele viera a esse encontro de ex-alunos reencontrá-la e tentar se redimir por ter sido um idiota completo na época da escola. Por ter sido tão cego para perceber a mulher que deixava escapar. Agora com vinte e sete anos estava decidido a dar um rumo a sua vida e gostaria muito que Bella fizesse parte de seu futuro. Torcia para que não fosse muito tarde, para que ainda tivesse uma chance de mudar o que ele praticamente estragara no passado. Ele precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, então foi para o único lugar que trazia lembranças realmente boas naquela escola.

Bella não conseguia encontrar Rosalie em canto algum. Não sabia se ela saíra com o moreno que se parecia muito com Emmett, um dos jogadores de futebol na época em que Bella estudava. Suspirando, resolveu dar umas voltas pelo colégio e talvez uma olhada nos troféus ─ que ajudara a ganhar nas competições de matemática e informática que participara ─ não custasse nada. Aquelas eram lembranças que realmente importavam.

Provavelmente era proibido o acesso as salas de aula durante a festa, mas ela arriscaria. Como imaginava, os corredores estavam vazios, a música do ginásio se propagavam como murmúrios. Todas as salas estavam trancadas, mas por incrível que pareça a que ela queria estava aberta. Entrou tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, não queria chamar atenção para si e nem para o lugar que encontrara para organizar seus pensamentos. A sala estava escura e Bella não tinha vontade de acender as luzes, a sensação de saber que uma parte de si ─ uma parte boa ─ estava ali já a confortava e a fazia pensar que talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins. Enquanto caminhava pelas estantes, recordava do momento que passara a poucos instantes na pista de dança do ginásio. Quando mais nova daria tudo para uma oportunidade daquelas, mas agora via que era uma bobeira de adolescente. Edward se mostrara um sedutor e parecia não te mudado nada desde aquela época. Aliás, as reações dela para com ele pareciam ter aumentado de intensidade.

Bella e Edward estavam tão distraídos em seu mundo particular que não perceberam que o tempo lá fora mudara e que uma tempestade começava a desabar em Forks. Ventos fortes faziam até as paredes de concreto tremer. Os convidados estavam deixando a festa e agora Rosalie que procurava Bella para avisar que iria embora com Emmett. Não encontrando Bella em lugar algum resolveu que mandaria uma mensagem de texto explicando onde estaria já que Bella também não atendia ao telefone.

Bella cainhava pela sala escura com seus pensamentos concentrados no que Edward estaria fazendo naquele momento ─ na certa já estaria na companhia de outra ─ quando chutou o pé de uma das mesas. Sem conseguir segurar, expimiu um grito-gemido de dor e logo braços a seguraram para dar apoio. No começo ela agradeceu por ter sido amparada, já que a dor fora tão forte que ela achava que tinha quebrado o pé, mas logo caiu em si e percebeu que aqueles braços não deveriam estar ali, só ela deveria estar ali. Rapidamente e tentando se equilibrar, empurrou o desconhecido tentando enxergá-lo através da penumbra.

─ Quem está aí? ─ Perguntou.

─ Bella, é você? ─ A voz inconfundível de Edward encheu seus ouvidos.

─ Oh Deus! Edward, você quase me mata do coração! ─ Bella exclamou ao mesmo tempo aliviada e surpresa. ─ O que você está fazendo aqui?

─ Eu te faço a mesma pergunta. Você não estava atrás da sua amiga?

Bella podia sentir que ele estava mais próximo.

─ Eu estava, mas não a encontrei.

─ Não a encontrou e? ─ Ele indagou.

─ E resolvi vir para cá pensar um pouco. Reviver minhas boas lembranças de escola.

Edward estava muito surpreso. Enquanto estava sentado em uma das poltronas da sala de troféus, não percebera a entrada de Bella, mas se assustara com o gemido estranho de dor que ela dera. No primeiro momento não pensou que fosse ela, mas ao conseguir chegar até o autor do meio grito sentiu aquele perfume que a poucos penetrava em seus sentidos. Por incrível que pareça ela estava ali pelo mesmo motivo que ele. O que isso queria dizer? Edward não sabia, mas tinha a certeza de que a vida estava dando uma segunda chance para que ele acertasse dessa vez. Ele não a desapontaria.

─ Você está bem? ─ Edward perguntou preocupado, fazendo com que Bella lembrasse que acabara de chutar alguma mesa ou cadeira.

─ Ai! Acho que não.

─ Posso ir até você? Não sou médico, mas talvez possa te ajudar. ─ Edward estava agarrando qualquer chance de se aproximar.

─ Pode. Consegue me achar? ─ Bella mal terminou a pergunta quando as mãos de Edward a alcançaram.

─ Pronto, agora acho melhor achar o interruptor e acender essas luzes. Sente- se aqui ─ ele a guiou para uma poltrona ─ e me espere.

Não demorando muito, as luzes foram acesas e eles finalmente puderam ver. Ele sorriu ao encontrar o olhar de Bella e disse:

─ Isso. Acho que agora está bem melhor, não é mesmo?

Ela não sabia se enxergá-lo era uma boa coisa, já que ficava deslumbrada a cada sorriso. Sem saber o que dizer apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele caminhou até ela.

─ Me deixe ver onde você bateu.

Bella esticou a perna, indicando o pé dolorido. O olhar de Edward percorreu toda a extensão de sua perna ─ da coxa ao tornozelo ─ fazendo com que Bella corasse. Edward tirou as sandálias de Bella com cuidado, pé direito tinha a aparência inchada, e começou devagar a massagear o local. Bella estava recostada na poltrona com a cabeça jogada para trás, dando uma visão privilegiada de seu pescoço e início de colo expostos. Nenhum dos dois dizia uma palavra, Edward se concentrava em seus movimentos e Bella em senti-los. O tempo foi passando e eles não se importavam, o que valia para Edward era estar tocando a pele macia de Bella e para ela ser tocada por ele.

Lá fora os ventos rugiam e faziam estragos. A festa já acabara de qualquer modo, ninguém queria ficar preso naquela escola no meio de um temporal. As pessoas começaram a deixar o local quando a ameaça de chuva mostrou-se verídica. A não ser aqueles dois, que se encontravam na sala de troféus alheios a qualquer acontecimento fora daquela sala. A tempestade estava formada e caía em cima de Forks. Um raio atingiu um transformador e o mesmo parara de funcionar, deixando parte da cidade sem energia elétrica.

Enquanto Edward apertava cuidadosamente o tornozelo de Bella, as luzes repentinamente se apagaram e os dois se sobressaltaram. Bella saindo de seu estado torpe indagou:

─ O que será que aconteceu?

─ Não tenho ideia. Verei se consigo arrumar algumas lanternas, a sala do zelador continua nesse andar, eu vi antes de entrar aqui. ─ Edward estava tão surpreso quanto ela em relação a repentina falta de energia. ─ Fique aqui e não venha atrás de mim. Com esse pé ruim você só causaria mais um acidente a si mesma.

─ Não sairei daqui, mas também não seja exagerado. Vivo sozinha há muitos anos.

─ Tudo bem. Voltarei logo.

Expirando audivelmente, Bella voltou a recostar a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e deixou escapar um pensamento. _' É, Bella, parece que agora o remédio é esperar. '_

Edward andava pelos corredores mal iluminados com as luzes de emergência. A sala do zelador não ficava muito longa da de troféus e ele só precisou de alguns segundos para forçar a porta a se abrir, habilidade essa que fora conquistada quando queria algum tempo com alguma 'colega' na época da escola. Deixando a porta aberta para tentar aproveitar a baixa luminosidade, ele achou algumas lanternas, três lampiões, um radinho de pilha, pilhas e duas mantas. Rapidamente voltou para onde deixara Bella.

Bella ouviu Edward se aproximar e uma luz foi direcionada ao seu rosto.

─ Oh, ótimo. Já sabe o que aconteceu?

─ Não, ainda não. Mas trouxe um rádio de pilha, podemos tentar sintonizar em alguma estação e conseguir notícias.

─ Preciso achar Rosalie, será que acabou a festa? ─ Bella falou pegando o celular de dentro da bolsa.

─ Tenho quase certeza de que somos os únicos aqui. Acho que tem uma tempestade lá fora. De qualquer forma vou verificar se ainda tem alguém aqui. ─ Edward estava saindo, mas ainda pode ouvi-la praguejar:

─ Ótimo! Droga de celular! Está fora de área.

Poucos minutos depois Edward já estava de volta com uma bandeja cheia de aperitivos, uma garrafa de champanhe e duas de água e, claro, copos.

─ Como eu disse, somos os únicos aqui. A saída está fechada e a tempestade lá fora é muito forte, mais forte do que qualquer uma que eu já presenciei aqui em Forks. Provavelmente um raio atingiu algum transformador e agora estamos sem luz.

─ Ótimo. E agora o que faremos? ─ Bella perguntou e Edwar sorriu.

─ Está tudo bem, eu encontrei várias coisas que podem nos ajudar. É só esperar a tempestade passar e os celulares voltarem a ter sinal. Por hora não há mais nada a se fazer.

─ Ótimo! ─ Bella bufou.

Edward gargalhou e Bella o olhou sem entender. Percebendo a dúvida estampada no rosto dela, ele apressou-se em explicar:

─ Quantos 'ótimos' você ainda tem guardados aí? ─ Ele perguntou divertido.

Bella corou profundamente, desviando o olhar. Quando ficava nervosa tinha o hábito de repetir palavras e isso muitas vezes era embaraçoso.

─ Você é adorável quando está corada desse jeito. ─ Ele ─ que estava parado em frente a ela ─ passou as pontas dos dedos pelas bochechas rosadas dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais vermelha, direcionando seu rosto para que voltassem a se encarar.

─ Edward... Por favor...

Sem conseguir refrear seus desejos ele a beijou. Ela estava insegura no começo, mas logo se deixou levar pela pressão que aqueles lábios macios e firmes faziam sobre os seus.

─ Bella. Ah, Bella... ─ ele dizia entre pequenos beijos ─ Eu esperei tempo demais para fazer isso. Espero que me perdoe. Preciso conversar com você, mas no momento minha vontade de beijá-la é maior do que qualquer coisa.

Bella queria ser beijada, queria beijar, queria tocar, queria sentir. Os beijos foram se tornando mais urgentes e ele a tirara da poltrona, para sentar-se lá e colocá-la em seu colo. Ele hora beijava seus lábios, hora fazia um caminho pela curva de seu pescoço até sua orelha, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo. Ela se apertava a ele e uma parte de si estava completamente entregue. Porém a parte racional, a que sempre comandava Bella, acordou e fez com que ela se afastasse dele e saísse de seu colo.

─ Edward... ─ Bella dizia ofegante. ─ Eu não posso.

Edward a fitava sem saber como agir. Seu corpo desejava aquela mulher com todas as suas forças. Há muitos anos que seu pensamento só pertencia a ela, mas ele fora covarde demais em admitir isso e se sentia um lixo e desmerecedor dela por isso. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, aturdido. Precisava ser racional e fazer a coisa certa dessa vez.

─ Me desculpe Bella. Eu preciso que você me escute. Eu peço que você o faça.

[link=.com/watch?v=0habxsuXW4g] We Belong Together – Mariah Carey [/link]

Bella o fitava com um misto de carinho, insegurança e curiosidade. Ela pegou as mantas, forrando-as no chão. Edward apenas observava tudo, atento a cada movimento dela. Como mágica a insegurança de Bella sumira e ela sentia que aquilo era o certo a se fazer. De alguma forma eles estavam marcados para estar ali naquela noite e ela sentia que deveria dar uma chance ao seu coração. Deveria dar uma chance a Edward.

─ Muito bem, Edward. Estou ouvindo. ─ Ela se acomodou em cima das mantas e se voltou para ele, esperando que ele começasse.

Edward estava surpreso com a atitude de Bella, ele tinha certeza de que ela correria ─ mesmo com o pé machucado ─, gritaria, ou faria qualquer outra coisa, menos esticar as mantas e sentar para escutá-lo. As coisas estavam indo do jeito certo, melhor que o esperado e ele repetiu para si mesmo mais uma vez que faria o que seu coração mandasse.

─ Bella, eu quero primeiramente pedir desculpas pelo idiota que eu era na época do colégio. Pelo burro e cego que eu fui. Por não enxergar a pessoa maravilhosa que você era, ou melhor, por eu saber como você era e não ter coragem para assumir o que eu sentia.

─ Edward, do que você...

─ Psiu... Deixe-me terminar, Bella. Esperei tempo demais para dizer essas palavras. Eu me apaixonei por você quando nós ainda estudávamos aqui. Eu sei que nunca fui a melhor pessoa para você, mas eu era fraco. Fraco para admitir que te amava, para gritar pra todo mundo que eu queria que você me amasse. Quando eu fiquei sabendo que você poderia sentir a mesma coisa por mim, eu achei tudo perfeito, mas os meus amigos me achavam louco. Eles não acreditavam que eu ─ o jogador de futebol que teria uma carreira brilhante na faculdade ─ poderia se interessar por você, uma simples menina que se escondia por trás daqueles óculos enormes e dos livros de matemática. Eu fui hipócrita, um covarde.

Bella o olhava sem saber se era real tudo o que acabara de ouvir. Edward sempre a amara, mas não tivera coragem de revelar os sentimentos.

─ Eu não consigo acreditar... ─ Deixou escapar e logo se arrependeu ao ver a expressão de dor que se formara no rosto de Edward.

─ Eu sei que pode ser tarde demais, que eu esperei muito para te falar isso, mas eu achei que com esses acontecimentos todos, essa reunião depois de tanto tempo... Depois de te encontrar aqui, de dançar com você, de ficarmos presos aqui, achei que era um sinal. Tipo a minha última chance de fazer o certo. ─ Ele saiu da poltrona e sentou ao lado de Bella no chão. ─ Entenderei se você me achar um maluco ou o que você pensar de mim.

Ela estava em choque pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Tudo o que ela sempre quis estava acontecendo naquela noite. Tomando a decisão que mudaria toda a sua vida, ela disse:

─ Eu acho que você foi um covarde, hipócrita, burro, cego e idiota por nunca ter me dito isso antes. Eu era louca por você, mas você sempre esteve no grupo dos populares. Inacessível a uma simples mortal como eu. ─ Ele ouvia tudo com a cabeça baixa, como se não houvesse mais esperança. ─ E eu ficarei ainda mais aborrecida e frustrada se você não me beijar agora.

[link=.com/watch?v=d_VqYAu2puQ] All I Know – Matt Wertz [/link]

Um brilho apareceu em seu olhar quando Edward processava as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Bella queria que ele a beijasse e estava ali, ao seu alcance. Depois de tanto tempo...

─ Bella! Você nuca foi comum, sempre foi melhor que eu ou de qualquer um nessa escola. Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo inteiro por ter uma segunda chance de fazer a coisa certa.

Edward a beijou com todo o amor que ele guardara dentro de si durante esse tempo. Bella não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela não queria pensar, queria apenas se deixar levar pelo momento e pelo menos uma vez na vida seguir o que o seu coração dizia e naquele momento ele gritava para que ela continuasse a beijar Edward Cullen.

O beijo foi se aprofundando, os lábios dele se moviam sobre os dela hora sugando, hora mordendo. Suas línguas se movimentavam juntas e eles só paravam para respirar e mesmo assim Edward nunca parava de beijá-la, descendo até o pescoço, subindo até a orelha e sussurrando conta a pele dela o quanto ele a queria e como ela era perfeita.

As mãos dele passavam por toda a extensão do corpo de Bella. Ele a deitou cuidadosamente em cima das mantas e continuou a beijá-la ─ cada vez com mais amor e carinho ─ por todo o rosto. Ela sorria e acariciava seus cabelos enquanto ele beijava os olhos, a testa, a ponta do nariz, as bochechas, o queixo para voltar aos lábios dela. Eles se apertavam um contra o outro. Edward se colocou entre as pernas de Bella e ela o envolveu com as mesmas e sentiu o quanto ele estava excitado por ela. Foi então que ele parou e se afastou dela. Ambos ofegantes.

─ Desculpa, Bella. Eu não quero estragar tudo. ─ Ele disse se colocando ao lado dela.

─ Do que você está falando? ─ Ela perguntou se sentando.

─ Eu não quero te forçar a nada, mas meu corpo é tão primitivo que me deixa nessa situação. Não quero causar desconforto para você e é melhor eu parar agora por que não sei se serei capaz de parar mais tarde.

─ Edward! Quem disse que eu quero que você pare? ─ Bella o encarava, divertida. ─ Cullen, se você não voltar a me beijar nesse momento eu não sei o que farei.

─ Bella, não me tente mais do que eu já estou. Se um dia acontecer de ficarmos juntos eu quero que seja perfeito, quero que seja a melhor noite da minha e principalmente da sua vida.

─ Edward... ─ Bella se aproximou e passou a mão pelo rosto dele. ─ Eu quero que você me beije até eu não conseguir mais respirar. Quero que você cole seu corpo ao meu como se fossemos um. Quero que você faça amor comigo aqui, onde tudo começou. ─ Bella olhava nos olhos de Edward.

Bella não sabia de onde tirara a coragem para dizer aquelas palavras, mas não sentia nenhuma vergonha ou medo. Apenas sabia que era correto e que chegara o momento de se entregar a Edward.

Edward sorriu e se aproximou para apenas roçar os lábios nos de Bella.

─ Você tem certeza? ─ Perguntou ainda incerto.

Para acabar com todas as dúvidas que circundavam a mente dele. Ela o puxou para si e fez com que ele deitasse em cima dela.

─ Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada como eu tenho agora.

Eles começaram a se amar lentamente, ele a beijava de modo casto, porém apaixonado. Ela o envolvia entre suas pernas e apertava seus ombros ainda cobertos pela camisa. As mãos dele foram para a barra do vestido de Bella. Ele apertava as coxas de Bella de tal forma que a fazia arfar e gemer durante os beijos que eram cada vez mais enlouquecedores. Edward levantava o vestido de Bella lentamente, sensualmente enquanto beijava seu colo. Bella ajudou Edward a retirar o vestido e quando já estava sem o mesmo parou para observar a reação de Edward.

Edward percorreu todo o corpo de Bella com os olhos. Ela era ainda mais linda com a pele branca em contraste com as peças íntimas azul-marinho. Ficava ainda mais atraente pelo tom rosado que a cobria inteira. Bella corada era perfeita.

─ Você é tão perfeita...

─ Por Deus Edward, eu quero você.

─ Sim, Bella, sim...

Ela retirou a camisa dele o mais rápido possível, arrancando um gemido de Edward ao passear as mãos ─ arranhando de leve ─ pelo abdômen rijo e definido dele. Ela abriu o botão da calça e desceu o zíper. Ele a soltou por um momento e retirou a calça, ficando apenas de cueca.

Apenas com as roupas íntimas eles ficaram se acariciando. Edward trilhava um caminho de beijos até os seios de Bella, libertando-os do sutiã. Ele os apertou, beijou sugou, fazendo Bella implorar por mais. Ele envolveu um mamilos entre os lábios, lambendo para depois em seguida soprar sobre ele, fazendo com que Bella se arrepiasse inteira. A trilha ardente de carícias caminhava cada vez mais para baixo, ele agora beijava o ventre de Bella. Edward observava a reação de dela a cada toque, a cada carinho seu. Ela se contorcia embaixo dele e sentia que cada parte do seu corpo se partiria a qualquer momento.

Edward estava retirando a calcinha de Bella quando percebeu que ela o encarava mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele achou a cena daquela mulher praticamente nua, sua, o olhando enquanto ele retirava aquela peça mínima a mais erótica e sensual que já presenciara. Ele faria amor com Bella, faria com que ela se sentisse amada.

─ Edward... ─ Bella disse em um suspiro. ─ Preciso que você saiba...

─ O que Bella? ─ Ele beijava a barriga dela.

─ Eu... Eu sou virgem. ─ Bella disse por fim.

Edward não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Ele estacou de repente e Bella tomara uma Ele subiu para depositar um beijo nos lábios de Bella, passando a mão pelo rosto dela que a olhava com espectativa e disse:

─ Eu farei com que seja o mais prazeroso possível. Eu serei cuidadoso, porque você é o que mais significa pra mim agora.

─ Eu confio em você.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez. Edward rapidamente retirou a única peça de roupa que os separava e se posicionou entre as pernas de Bella.

Bella sentia cada parte de Edward enquanto ele a preenchia devagar. Ela espera a dor que não veio. Um prazer imenso tomou conta dela e ela sentiu Edward ofegar, quando finalmente estava completamente dentro.

─ Oh Edward...

─ Bella, eu esperei tanto por isso.

Edward não conseguia explicar o júbilo que o atingira, estar dentro de Bella era inenarrável. Sentir as paredes dela o envolvendo e escutar seus gemidos provocavam a parte mais primitiva dele, o fazendo possuí-la até não ter mais forças para fazê-lo. Ele começou a se movimentar devagar, para que ela pudesse se acostumar com ele dentro dela.

─ Por favor, Edward... Não pare.

─ Não pretendo parar, Bella...

Os movimentos se tornaram mais fortes e rápidos. Eles travavam uma batalha com suas bocas, lutando em beijos ardentes. As mãos dele a apertavam ainda mais contra ele e as dela arranhavam as costas dele.

Era imensurável o deleite de Bella. Edward chegava cada vez mais fundo e ela queria ainda mais. Sentir seus seios apertados contra o peito forte de Edward a fazia sentir que o mundo não importava. Ele se movia de forma rápida, dura, a cada vez que ela gemia o nome dele. Ele a beijava loucamente, sempre sussurrando o quando a queria, o quanto a amava.

─ Edward, eu...

─ Bella, vem para mim. Deixa-me sentir você.

─ Oh! Edward, eu vou...

─ Vem Bella.

[link=.com/watch?v=1Gl538Gngdo] This Moment – Matt Wertz [/link]

Eles chegaram ao êxtase juntos. Bella sentira o tempo parar. Naquele momento eles eram os únicos existentes no mundo inteiro. Não havia tempestade nenhuma, só um mar de satisfação que os invadia enquanto os espasmos do orgasmo os deixavam. Ambos arfavam e se encontravam suados. Marcados pelo prazer que os consumia. Ela não exprimia nenhum desejo de que ele saísse de onde estava. Ele não pretendia soltá-la tão cedo. Mas eles sabiam que precisavam conversar. Colocando-se ao lado dela ele disse:

─ Bella isso foi... ─ Edward tentava descrever o que acabara de sentir.

─ Incrível. ─ Ela disse tentando recuperar o fôlego.

─ Foi e muito mais.

─ Edward...

─ Bella, espere. Eu quero te falar umas coisas primeiro.

─ Tudo bem. ─ Bella concordou.

─ Primeiro eu quero te dizer que a felicidade em mim é tão grande que acho que a qualquer momento vou explodir. ─ Bella não pode conter o sorriso que brotou em sua face. ─ Foi a melhor noite da minha vida e eu quero que essa seja a primeira de muitas. Eu quero passar a minha vida com você, Bella. Você aceita tentar construir uma família comigo?

Bella estava chocada. Agora, depois que o mágico momento passara, que se dera conta do que acabara de fazer. Ela fez amor com Edward Cullen e ele queria compromisso com ela. Era inacreditável.

─ Edward, por muitos anos eu esperei que você olhasse para mim. E isso nunca veio. Antes de te dizer minha resposta eu quero perguntar apenas uma coisa. ─ Ela virara para encará-lo.

─ Direi tudo o que você desejar saber. ─ Ele respondeu confiante, se voltando para ela.

Bella fechou os olhos quando Edward passou a ponta dos dedos sobre seus olhos e pousou a palma sobre o lado de seu rosto.

─ Por quê? Por que depois de tanto tempo? ─ Para alívio de Bella, Edward sorriu.

─ Eu esperava essa pergunta. Eu sempre dei valor para as coisas erradas. Eu queria festas e sair com garotas. Você não era pra mim. ─ Bella fez uma careta. ─ Você sempre foi melhor do que tudo aquilo. Quando eu fiquei sabendo que você gostava de mim, me vi pensando em uma nova possibilidade de vida. Comecei a dar valor a coisas que antes eu achava chulas e percebi que talvez eu gostasse de você também. Mas eu não te merecia.

─ Você não poderia saber o que aconteceria...

─ Bella, eu era imaturo demais. Quando a escola acabou e nós nos formamos, eu fui embora achando que conseguiria esquecer você. Não vou mentir e falar que não me envolvi com algumas mulheres, mas sempre faltava alguma coisa. Eu trabalhei até conseguir chegar aonde cheguei, tentando inconscientemente me tornar uma pessoa digna do sentimento que nutria por você e do que você sentiu por mim. Até que eu vi sua foto no jornal descobri que você era o que faltava na minha vida. De alguma forma aquilo ascendeu em mim uma coisa a muito adormecida. Meu coração dizia que eu precisava te encontrar.

─ Edward... ─ Ela tentava absorver tudo o que acabara de ouvir.

Edward se sentia leve depois de ter colocado em palavras tudo o que sentia. Bella merecia saber a verdade e ele nunca mais esconderia nada dela.

─ Eu quase não acreditei quando recebi o e-mail com o convite para esse encontro. Eu rezei muito para que você viesse e você não imagina o quão maravilhado eu fiquei quando te vi aqui. Por favor, me diga a sua resposta. ─ Edward a fitava com expectativa.

─ Oh Edward, tudo o que eu mais quero é passar o resto dos meus dias com você. Eu nunca pude sentir por ninguém o que eu sentia e sinto por você.

Edward a puxara para si e a beijara com toda a intensidade que conseguiu. Bella percorria o corpo forte de Edward com as mãos ágeis e sedentas por tocar cada parte dele. Edward passeava com as mãos por Bella, ora a segurando firme e rigorosamente, ora delicado e cuidadoso. Edward a girou, colocando-a sentada em seu colo. Bella o olhava com desejo queimando em seus olhos.

─ Bella, eu quero te sentir de novo.

─ Edward, me ame.

Eles fizeram amor mais uma vez, com Bella agora controlando os movimentos. Edward estava encantado com aquela mulher. Ela o fazia sentir como se nada mais importasse, ela era o centro do seu mundo. Ele s sentou, fazendo com que seus lábios se colassem em mais beijos sôfregos. Bella rebolava e Edward beijava cada pedacinho de seu corpo. As mãos fortes dele a seguravam e ela queria que o tempo parasse, queria que aquele momento fosse eterno.

─ Bella, eu amo você... ─ Edward disse enquanto atacava o pescoço de Bella, que não pode deixar de sorrir e soltar que também o amava.

─ Edward, eu amo você mais do que tudo.

Bella sentia seu corpo explodir em milhões de pedaços e gemia descontroladamente o nome de Edward. Ele, por sua vez, ficava cada vez mais excitado cada vez que ouvia sou nome ser proferido por aqueles lábios macios e rosados, não demorando muito para libertar-se mais uma vez dentro de Bella.

Eles ficaram assim, unidos, durante tempo demais ou tempo de menos, apenas se olhando. Bella acarinhava o rosto de Edeard e ele fazia o mesmo com os seios dela. Eles deram um último beijo e caíram para o lado exaustos.

─ Bella, você é a minha vida.

─ Edward, viver para mim ganhou um novo significado hoje. Eu amo você.

Ele, gargalhando alto, se sentia um menino que acabara de ganhar o presente mais precioso de todos. Ela sorria que nem uma boba feliz por finalmente poder dizer _eu te amo_ à pessoa que ela realmente amava.

Aquela noite fora a melhor das vidas dos dois amantes. Edward se encontrava o homem mais feliz da face da terra e Bella não estava atrás. A tempestade passara enquanto eles ainda se amavam dentro daquela sala de troféus. O dia seguinte chegara e estranhamente uma das portas de saída estava aberta, mas eles nunca souberam como. Edward e Bella partiram para construir a vida que sempre sonharam, só que dessa vez juntos.

**Nova mensagem de texto**:

De : Rosalie Hale

Para: Isabella Swan

_Bella, só pra te avisar que não precisa me esperar pra ir pro hotel. Espero que você esteja bem, ou melhor, você parecia muito bem dançando com Edward... Quero saber detalhes pela manhã._

**Nova mensagem de texto**:

De: Rosalie Hale 

Para: Isabella Swan

_Bella, eu tentei te achar no ginásio para te dizer que sairia com aquele moreno. Emmett é o nome dele. Amiga, acho que acabei encontrando o cara certo para mim. Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que nós não transamos? Exatamente, passamos a noite acordados apenas conversando. Ele é incrível. Beijos._

**Nova mensagem de texto**:

De: Rosalie Hale 

Para: Bella Swan

_Não esqueci sobre o assunto Edward. Quero saber tudo. Vocês se entenderam?_

**Nova mensagem de texto**:

De: Isabella Swan 

Para: Rosalie Hale

_Querida Rose, tudo não poderia estar melhor. Sim, nós nos entendemos, muito bem, aliás. Ligarei o mais rápido possível. Preciso ir agora, Edward me espera para sairmos para jantar. Beijos._

_PS: Fico extremamente feliz sobre você e Emmett. Boa sorte com ele._

_PPS: Obrigada, se não fosse por você eu não reencontraria Edward. Você será madrinha de um dos meus futuros filhos._

_O Fim._

* * *

Muito obrigada a todos que leram. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Bjs, Carol.


End file.
